Oh Mr Pervert!
by Our-DiabolikalRapture
Summary: When Sango finds out about Miroku's lecherous ways can she count on Bankotsu to help her out?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha. Nor Dunkin Donuts *cries*

A/N. This is a redo of my previous story, I noticed how it looked really bad and I had errors. It was too much non-sense. There will be author comments just to brighten it up a bit. I'll do one shots in the near future.

* * *

Sango Tajiya was a student at Shikon University. She was always a straight A student and was always a happy girl. She had her whole family and her best friends to support her and a loving boyfriend or so she thought.

She started going out with Miroku since her first year of college. She loved him with everything she had but of course she was so head over heels she didn't notice that during those two years of them dating that his "love" for her was slowly fading.

After a year of them dating Miroku thought he was going to get something from her. If you're smart enough you'll know what I'm talking about. He soon realized that he wasn't even going to get a blow job from this girl.

***flashback***

"Sango we've been dating for a year and I've been wondering… do you want to have sex tonight?" Miroku said with a sly smirk forming.

"Miroku I'm sorry but I still don't feel comfortable with the sex idea." Sango said.

"Oh okay." After that conversation Miroku said that he had just remembered that he had to do something with Inuyasha. He left and actually ended up going to a strip club…alone.

***end of flashback***

A few days after the Miroku asked that Sango was told that Miroku was always spotted in a corner Saturday nights picking up a whore. They also had said that he's been at strip clubs and picking up girls from random places.

Sango of course didn't believe it. But then she became paranoid and just to be sure she decided to be a little more aware.

* * *

_Few days later…_

Miroku and Sango were sitting on Sango's couch watching a movie. When the movie ended Sango received a phone call from her best friend Bankotsu. She grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Hey"

"_Hey Sango. What's up?"_

"Not much. Hanging out with Miroku."

"_Oh damn. Me and Inuyasha were about to go out for some coffee and we wanted to know if you wanted to join. But since you're with Mr. Pervert we'll hang out later."_

"haha. Don't call him that. Sorry I can't go. Even if he wasn't here I wouldn't have been able to go. I have business to attend to."

"_Oh so Sango turned into a busy lady huh? Well Miss. Busy don't forget about your best friends who need love to! Well I gotta go Inuyasha needs his coffee before he throws a bitch fit."_

"I won't. Okay. I'll talk to you later. Bye"

She hung up and put her phone on the glass table in front of her. After a couple of minutes Miroku stated that he had to leave. Sango looked at the time and noticed it was 5 pm.

'_Where the hell does he have to go?' _Sango thought.

"Where you going babe?"

"I promised Inuyasha that I was going to hang out with him today."

'_Oh he's definitely up to something…'_

He got up gave her a hug good bye and walked out. She waited 5 minutes and looked out the window. She saw him walking towards his car and unlocked the door. When he walked into his car she ran towards the door grabbed her jacket and keys and walked out the door. She got into her car and sped to reach where he was. She saw his car and slowed down. She was glad there was a car in front of her so he wasn't able to see her car.

After fifteen minutes she saw him make a stop. It was in front of her cousin Koharu's house. _What business does he have here? _She thought. She drove past the house. Then she found a parking spot 2 blocks down, past a Dunkin Donuts. (A/N: keep that in mind.)

She got out her car and walked towards her cousin's house. She was going to act like she came for a surprise visit. When she reached the house she started searching around the door for her cousin's spare key. She found it and opened the door quietly. She heard moaning and groaning coming from the living room. She walked down the hall and crouched down when she got close to the living room. She quietly entered and she spotted her cousin sitting on top of the bar and a man placed in between her legs kissing her neck and grinding into her. Sango prayed to God it was just a random guy. She crouched down a little bit more, pounced up and yelled out…

"Koharu! Surprise! Whoa you freaky girl… I didn't know you were busy"

The man turned to look at Sango and gasped in surprised. Sango's eyes widened with shock and confusion. Then in a second she started to feel anger boiling in her blood. She started glaring at him.

"Miroku… What the fuck."

"Sango it's not what it looks like. Honestly.

Koharu looked at her cousin wide eyed and then pushed Miroku off of her. She looked down, too afraid to look at her cousin.

"Koharu you dirty whore. How can you do this to me? And as for you Miroku, I should've known that you all you are is a dirty lech. I can't believe the rumors were true."

"Sango please let me explain!"

Sango took a quick glance at her cousin and saw her head was still down. She rolled her eyes and walked away. Miroku quickly ran after her. She was about to walk out the door when Miroku grabbed her wrist. She turned around and slapped him. He let go of her hand and touched the now red spot on his cheek. She turned back towards the door and walked out. She started heading towards her car.

After Miroku recovered from the slap he ran after again. "Sango! Wait Sango please!"

"Miroku if you know what's best for you, you'd leave me alone."

"Sango she was forcing me! I didn't want to do it!"

"Yea sure Miroku. You're such a fucking liar!"

"Sango I swear to you I'm not lying!"

"Miroku I knew what you were doing. You were cheating on me. Picking up hoes from the street and going to strip clubs, and now I find out you're also hooking up with my cousin! That's fucking low… You're such a fucking jerk off."

Sango was now beyond man, she was pissed, annoyed, and fed up with his shit. Then she saw a police officer exiting Dunkin Donuts. A devious smirk made its way across her face.

"Help!" She ran towards the officer looking terrified.

* * *

**Inside Dunkin Donuts.**

Bankotsu was sitting down in a booth with Inuyasha drinking coffee.

"So how come Sango couldn't hang out with us?"

"She was with the lech." Bankotsu replied with a very annoyed voice.

"Ohh." '_Ha, and he's says he's not jealous. Bankotsu is so in denial.'_

Inuyasha took a sip of his coffee and stared off towards the door. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of a familiar voice calling out for help. He looked out the window and saw Sango walking up to the police officer that was just in here.

"Hey asshole, isn't that Sango right there?"

"Don't call me asshole, stupid dog and where?"

Inuyasha pointed to where Sango was and Bankotsu turned his head.

* * *

**Outside Dunkin Donuts.**

"Please get that guy away from me. He's been following me and telling people that I'm his girlfriend. I don't even know him! Please make him stop."

Miroku's expression was priceless. His eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth almost touched the floor.

"Sango have you gone insane? Officer I'm sorry about this. Come here Sango let's go home."

"Go away you creep! I don't know you! Just leave me alone!"

"Sir step away from the lady."

Miroku walked towards Sango and tried grabbing her hand

"This is non-sense. Sango come here now dammit!"

* * *

**Inside Dunkin Donuts.**

Bankotsu got a bit closer to the window to see if he can hear what's going on.

"Please get that guy away from me. He's been following me and telling people that I'm his girlfriend. I don't even know him! Please make him stop."

Inuyasha and Bankotsu looked rather shocked to hear Sango say that about Miroku. After seeing Miroku's reaction Inuyasha started laughing and Bankotsu smirked.

"I guess she finally found out about Miroku's man whorish ways" Inuyasha said after he finally stopped laughing.

"I guess so…" Bankotsu focused intently on the conversation that was going on infront of him. When he saw Sango back away and Miroku stepping closer is when he decided to interfere. He got out of the booth and walked out of Dunkin Donuts leaving a confused Inuyasha behind.

* * *

**Outside Dunkin Donuts.**

Bankotsu came out of Dunkin Donuts and walked up to Sango.

"Sango? Is everything okay?"

'_Oh thank God Bankotsu is here. I hope he plays along'_

"Baby! Oh thank God you're here. See officer this man is my real boyfriend. I honestly have no idea who that guy is."

"What? Officer he's just a friend of hers. I'm her real boyfriend you have to believe me!" Miroku was confused and also angry.

The officer turned to look at Bankotsu. Bankotsu glanced at Sango then glared at Miroku. He finally directed his attention towards the officer.

"Sir is the women your girlfriend?"

Bankotsu glanced back at Sango and quickly said "Yes she is."

"And do you know this man at all?"

He glared at Miroku and said "I have no idea who this man is. All I know is that he's been stalking my girl for quite some time."

The officer took his handcuffs out and turned towards Miroku. Inuyasha walked out of Dunkin Donuts and stood next to Bankotsu. His face was turning a bright red from the laughter he was holding in.

"Sir please put your hands behind your head. Ma'm I'll take it from here you may leave."

"Thank you so much sir."

She grabbed Bankotsu's hand and walked towards Miroku with Inuyasha on trail. She's was about to past Miroku but not before whispering…

"Lets see you get away with this fucker."

With that she left with Bankotsu and Inuyasha without another word.

* * *

_Well, that sucked for Miroku. You're probably wondering a lot right now. Like about what happened with Sango and Bankotsu. Well after the incident Sango packed her bags and stayed at Kagome's house then a month after Sango got over Miroku, Bankotsu made his move. They're actually getting married soon. Maybe we'll get a story about how well that goes. As for Miroku…oh that man is out for revenge. He was released the same nigt but when he didn't find Sango at her house he was beyond pissed. But then like a said…we're just going to have to wait for maybe another story to come out…Till then…chao!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Hope ****you guys liked this ****one. I ****saw the old ****one ****and**** I ****couldn't believe it****, I ****was such ****a loser lol. R&R :]**


End file.
